


One Wish

by classic_phan



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: A surprise at the end, Alternate Universe, Detective!Shinichi, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jii makes a cameo, Kisses, M/M, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, happy birthday kaito!, magician!Kaito, this is actually really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classic_phan/pseuds/classic_phan
Summary: Being world famous meant millions of wishes on his birthday. Kaito loved them all, but he loved one person’s wishes more than the others.Alt: In a sea of people, only one stood out to him.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 17
Kudos: 166





	One Wish

**Author's Note:**

> ahdjaslhsdjk Happy birthday Kaito!! I can't believe I actually wrote something but here is something sweet and fluff to put you all in a good mood.

25 year old Kuroba Kaito, after winning the position of Magician of the Year for the third consecutive time, knew he was famous. He was used to seeing his face plastered all over magazines and billboards. After endorsing various brands and selling them out within days, he was pretty sure about his popularity. 

But it still surprised him on his birthdays. Waking up to hundreds and thousands of messages congratulating him and wishing him well, opening the internet to see his name trending worldwide, news of his fans buying him gifts and donating in his name still shocked him to this day. 

Every year his following seemed to double and Kaito couldn’t be happier. He always looked forward to his fans cheering for him, it might be for his shows or for his other ventures, but he loved all of them.

They were surely a vitamin that made him healthier and stronger, brave enough to face new challenges each day.

But as he waited at the LA International Airport for his flight back to Tokyo, flight back to his home, to him; Kaito wished he had a lesser amount of fans. He was surrounded by them on all sides, giving out autographs and taking pictures with them as his security team tried to create some space for him. 

The magician was tired, wanting nothing more than to drop dead on the floor while waiting for the boarding to start. He wanted to be in Tokyo on his birthday, and with the way things were going, he wasn’t sure he'd even make it to the plane at the moment.

He was steadily running out of roses to give to his fans and was thinking of a polite way to escape when one of the employees made her way over to him. Kaito sighed in relief as she asked him to board, being strict towards his fans to not disturb other passengers. Groans filled the room at her words but Kaito just smiled and bowed, grabbing his bags before following the employees. Jii-chan handed him a hat with a small smile, knowing what was going through the head of the younger.

“Thank you, Jii-chan,” Kaito sighed, his shoulders relaxing as he donned the hat.

They made their way towards their seats, quickly settling in. Kaito had already decided that he was going to sleep through the whole flight, so he quickly opened his phone once to check the notifications. He ignored his Twitter and Instagram, moving towards his message with his family and friends. He shot a quick reply to his mum with a few emojis and sent more to Aoko and her dad. Kaito felt his eyebrow twitch when he saw Hakuba had also wished him, no doubt forced by Aoko, but he replied nicely enough. Nice enough by his standards.

Kaito opened his chats with Shinichi despite knowing that the other wouldn’t have wished him. He was correct, their chats didn’t hold any new message from the detective, the last message being from last night as they wished each good night. 

He closed his phone, putting it on airplane mode, before pulling his hat a bit over his eyes and leaning back. 

The last thought that flitted through his mind as he succumbed to sleep was that he couldn’t wait to be home.

A hand was gently shaking his shoulder as Kaito’s eyes opened. He looked besides him to see Jii smiling at him. Nodding at the elder to let him know he was up, he stretched a bit in his seat. Checking the time and looking out of the window, he knew they were just about to land. Kaito had slept for almost 13 hours and he was still a bit groggy. 

It all vanished when he realised he will be home within a few hours. He checked his phone, still no message from his other half, Kaito wasn’t surprised. The other always preferred talking in person than through texts.

Kaito couldn’t even remember the flight landing, going through customs and sending his security away as he placed his luggage in a cab. Everything went by in a daze and the next thing he knew he was standing in front of his home, a hand around his luggage and a huge smile on his face. 

He moved towards the gate, opening it slowly as he made his way towards the front door. It’s weird, how Kaito was rushing to come home and had thought about how he’ll burst through the door but now, he slowly and carefully took each step. He committed everything to memory, how the garden was looking prettier, how his roses were properly taken care of, how clean the place looked. It was setting in very sweetly that he was back, that he had a few days of no schedule and how he’ll be able to spend it with someone who meant the world to him.

He opened the front door, looking down at the slippers set in front of him. Setting his bags next to the umbrella stand, he quickly switched his shoes for the slippers. A half smile on his face as he looked up, mouth open to call for Shinichi.

He stood still as his eyes met with the azure of Shinichi’s. 

“I thought you’d spend less time walking from the gate to the door,” Shinichi smirked, as if he knew everything that went through Kaito’s head. 

After almost 6 years of knowing each other out of which they had lived together for 4 of them, Kaito could say that the detective knew him well. 

“Were you waiting for me here, dear?” Kaito replied, moving towards the other to place his arm around his waist. 

Shinichi laughed, his own arms winding up around Kaito’s neck, his fingers playing with his hair. “I knew you'd be home by this time, so I just got here.”

The detective leaned up, placing a sweet kiss on Kaito’s lips. Kaito hummed as he kissed him back, leaning a bit down to deepen the kiss. Shinichi moved back just as he tried to deepen the kiss, patting him on his shoulder. 

Kaito frowned at the other, no doubt his lips pulled up in a pout. 

“We can do that later, I got dinner ready,” Shinichi laughed, pulling the other with his hand towards the dining table. Finally remembering that he hadn’t had food since before boarding the plane, Kaito happily took a seat at the table.

Shinichi had ordered a lot of food, Kaito knew the other still didn’t like to cook. They sat quietly as they plated up, before digging in. The lull was comfortable, it always was when it came to him and Shinichi, before Shinichi asked him about his trip. They talked about their time apart, catching up with what they had missed. From his fans crazy gifts to Hattori’s date with Kazuha, to the latest case the other had and to Kaito’s newest project. 

Soon the plates were piled in the dishwasher and they were sitting on the couch with an arm around each other. Their conversation had continued even as Shinichi moved out of his arms to walk towards the table. 

Kaito’s eyes were closed as he recounted his experience at the airport, not minding what the other was doing. His arms automatically went around Shinichi as he felt the others weight on the couch.

“Kaito,” Shinichi interrupted, waiting for Kaito to open his eyes. The magician paused, raising his eyebrows at Shinichi, his gaze focused on the small red on his cheeks.

The detective placed a box on his lap, his blush tinting his cheeks and moving to his ears.

“Happy birthday, love.” 

Kaito smiled, finally getting what he had been waiting for the whole day. Millions of messages were just words for him, but when spoken by his detective, they were his everything. He smiled at Shinichi, placing a small kiss on his cheek before opening the box.

He carefully removed the wrapping, placing it beside him and he opened the box. His eyes widened as he looked at what the box held, his hand shaking a bit as he took it out of the box.

“S-shinichi, are you-?” Kaito stuttered, unable to complete the sentence.

Shinichi for his part, looked away, the blush intact on his face as he muttered something. He only looked back at him when he let out a dying noise, unable to form a word. 

“I mean, it’s been 6 years, it was a long time coming,” Shinichi shrugged, his eyes moving from Kaito to the wall behind him and back. 

A silence filled the room, as Kaito took in what this meant, and Shinichi’s gaze went back and forth between him and the wall. As the silence continued, Shinichi let out a small groan with a ‘say something’. 

Kaito shrieked before launching himself at the detective, not caring if he knocked him down the couch. He grabbed the other's face and roughly pulled him into a kiss. Shinichi’s arms went behind his back as he pulled him closer. They separated when the lack of air became prominent, both of them breathing deeply as they stared at each other.

“So,” Shinichi started, now looking at Kaito’s nose instead of his eyes, “That wasn’t a proper answer.” 

Kaito deadpanned as he stared down at his other half. How can he be so smart yet so stupid at the same time?

“Yes, I’ll marry you Shinichi,” Kaito said, his voice going from low to high in a minute as he finally said it out loud. How could the other even think he would refuse?

“Well, that’s good.” Shinichi smirked, pushing the other off him as he stood up, “Otherwise the other gift would be ruined.”

Kaito stared at the detective’s retreating back as he shouted at him from the floor, “What other gift?” 

“It’s in the bedroom,” Shinichi called out, not bothering to glance back at him. Kaito could somehow still hear his laugh as he went up the stairs.  
Registering what the other just said, Kaito quickly stood up, hurrying after his detective.

**Author's Note:**

> Send kudous and comments pls I love them


End file.
